in_the_name_of_your_kingfandomcom-20200215-history
Storyline Summaries
In the Name of Your King takes place in individual storyline arcs that can last from a single to a couple of days, with timeskips of varying lengths in between. Prelude - Pages 1-13 The Crownless King Abidan has set up camp in a valley near the capital of Trillian . He has recently been engaged to a woman known as Amelia , and is making preparations for a greater offensive against the reigning king. King Sebastian is having dinner with his family in the capital, when his wife Delilah reveals that she is pregnant. A mysterious assassin and sorcerer assault the citadel as the undead rise up in the city. Sebastian, Kovar , Gallowglass and Vincent rush out to meet the assailant. Although they don't manage to do too much damage to the city, several of the king's guard are injured, as well as the king himself. During the attack, the Princess Arielle is captured by the sorcerer known as Walter , and the assassin Alistaire is taken captive, after being beaten into submission by the captain of the guard, Kovar. The queen is also murdered by her stepson, the prince Christopher , although the only witness to the crime is the noble Rasputin , who uses the murder to negotiate a deal with the young prince. Rasputin asks for his butler to send him a mercenary and a servant to help him with his plans. Back at the Crownless King's camp, Walter loses track of the princess and the fae Kaye takes her in. Abidan gives a speech to his followers and a tiefling known as Thyreus challenges him to a duel to the death. Act 1 - The Rescue of Princess Arielle - Pages 13-31 Vincent interrogates/tortures Alistaire, up until he suddenly has a vision of Walter in a nearby forest. Vincent leaves Alistaire in the dungeon and meets up with Walter. Rather than kill him, Walter proposes that Vincent work with him to retrieve Princess Arielle from the Crownless King, which Vincent agrees to. While Vincent is away, Alistaire escapes from the castle dungeon and returns to the Crownless King's camp. Thyreus and Abidan have their duel, which Thyreus loses. Abidan decides to spare him anyway to prove his grace. Thyreus bonds with the sorceress Aurora and Amelia attempts to befriend Abidan. All of this is watched by Liang Sue and Jasien, spies working for King Sebastian. They meet Matthias, a former rebel who has just decided to defect, and he joins their party. Kaye in the meantime uses her glamour to switch her appearance with Arielle's. Joan and Mai, maidservant and mercenary respectively, arrive at the Capital after journeying from Ormont. They meet up with Christopher and Rasputin and leave to find the Crownless King's camp. The group stumbles across one of the rebel scouts, and Mai kills him. After that, they meet Sue and company. Their discussions of the plan go awry first when they are confronted by Belven Bearchild and Kripya, then by the arrival of Vincent and Walter. Just as everyone's starting to outwardly calm down, Snake-Tongue kills Walter and Vincent goes insane. Mai kills Vincent, and the raid is hastily started. As all this is going on, Gallowglass investigates the murder of Queen Delilah with the help of the mysterious witch, Darja. He soon realizes that whoever murdered her would have been someone that Delilah knew and trusted, but does not suspect Christopher. The raid attempt continues to go south as Rasputin snatches up what he thinks is the Princess, but is actually Kaye, and leaves everyone else to fend for themselves. Mai gets separated from the group during the attack, and Jasien is seemingly killed by Alistaire in front of Sue and Matthias. Sue and Matthias flee the camp, separating so that Matthias can retrieve Joan from the rendezvous point. Meanwhile, Rasputin is on his way to Ormont when Christopher catches up with him. The two of them begin to fight one another, but just as Christopher is knocked out and Rasputin seems to be winning, Kovar arrives and beats Rasputin into unconsciousness. Although aware of Kaye's identity of a fae, he offers to take her to the Capital and protect her. After returning to the Capital alone, Sue reveals that the Crownless King and the rebellion is no myth, which quickly becomes public knowledge. Act 2 - King Christopher Holds Court - Pages 31-55 A month has passed since the botched princess rescue mission. Princess Arielle continues to be held prisoner by Abidan, and the raiders have all but completely separated. Thyreus has begun to search for Kaye, along with Aurora and Kaye's Father, Ziggurat. Thyreus swears to set both of the Fae free, as they are forced to obey Abidan who knows their full names. After being saved by Matthias, Joan has begun to share a home in the university town of Cadence with him, alongside Sue, who has slipped into a melancholy with the death of Jasien. After hearing Sue's plans to bring her friends out for the day on a fun excursion, Matt breaks down and tells the two of his haunted past, and his dead lover, Lilian. Matt retreats from the two, as Sue suggests to Joan that they look around town for clues to find her murderers. In the Capital, king Sebastian has locked himself away due to terrible illness and emotional trauma following his wife's passing and his daughter's kidnapping. Chris serves on the throne as regent, and is already beginning preparations to become king should his father pass. Chris has also taken a Fiance, the princess of Sedalia, Shaede, in hopes of gaining support for his own kingship. Sebastian's cousin, Lord Volkar arrives in the capital and has breakfast with Christopher, offering his services to the young regent. Joining them at breakfast is the recently seceded king Rasputin who planned on gaining support by boldly entering the capital again to socialize with the lords of the realm in Chris's court. Rasputin tries to win Volkar over to his side, however he doesn't fully take the offer that Volkar gives him (he doesn't leave the castle) and Volkar silently retracts their alliance. During the meeting between the two, Volkar is visited by the daughter of an old friend, Ainsley, who the lord quickly agrees to marry. Court is held later that day, with several developments and agreements coming to fruition. The Palatine of the house of Lords, Xarathustra came forward to the throne of Christopher to negotiate a compromise with the Royal, exchanging lower taxes for continued military support. In addition, Shaede dictated that they would have another of their requests, veto power over certain monarchal decisions. Volkar was also given a chancellorship, titled "The Hand of the King" and a large amount of administrative and military power. Rasputin attempts to divide the conglomeration of lords, and then takes Shaede's cousin, Phaedra hostage, before him and his bannerman, Alderin, are detained by guard-captain Kovar. Back at the Crownless King's camp, Snake-Tongue creates a monstrosity made of bones with corpses gathered by one of his allies, Morgli, for unknown purposes. Gallowglass continues to collect and organize conspirators to reveal the murder of Queen Delilah by King Christopher. Act 3 - The Coronation of Lady Shaede - Clash Pages 1-20 Christopher and Shaede are quickly married in court by the Arch-Bishop Chimnus as part of a compromise with the church leader. However, Shaede is still to be given a coronation as the Queen of Trillian. Volkar meets with Gallowglass to discuss the murder of the ex-Queen Delilah, and finds out about the plot, choosing to involve himself in the exposure instead of risking his own name to defend his cousin's. Shaede, however, hours before her coronation is terrorized by the reality-warping Wight of the Crownless King, [Chronthir, giving her visions of her doom should she continue on her current path. Christopher is tormented as well, because of the looming threat of Rasputin being used in a conspiracy to reveal the crime of his kinslaying. Although the traitor king's execution date is set, the conspirators make it a priority to free him and use him in their plans. Meanwhile, back at the Crownless King's camp, Abidan has disappeared, and Snaketongue reveals the army's movements for the night. Using the coronation as cover, they would raid the capital, using the freshly created bone-golem as a mobile siege weapon. Targeting economic buildings such as banks and guild-halls would be made a top priority, in order to strain the kingdom economically, while the bone-golem wreaks havoc in the residential areas. Chiming in during the war-meeting was another of the Crownless King's generals, Opreor, who pointed out that they should also use the fact that many lords are away from their cities to expand their territory. He takes along with him two specialized warriors from the camp, Captain Armande Marlowe, and Lady Silvana the monk, for his plans, as well as a small contingency of mounted warriors. Back at the capital, the Coronation is in full swing. Volkar has attempted to close all avenues of escape to try and trap Shaede from retreating when Christopher's crime is revealed. Gallowglass and the guardswoman Tegan Roderick free Rasputin from his cell and bring him to the ball. Shaede, meanwhile has been kidnapped by the new Crownless King, a mysterious man who appears to be superhuman. The pair manage to escape from the city, and Shaede is whisked away to the camp for safe keeping. Christopher's crime is revealed by the magics of Lady Kirie Fuka-Kamizuru's faeries, which prevent those affected by them from lying. He is detained and led away, but quickly assassinated by Morgli, who had managed to infiltrate the coronation. As Volkar and Xarathustra begin to bicker about the succession, Christopher's body is brought into the ballroom, and Volkar mourns openly and emotionally over the corpse of his cousin. The raid of the capital begins, as several heroes of the kingdom move to defend the city from the mysterious attack. From the corpse of Christopher, Volkar takes the famous magic sword of the house of Coopers, Deathglow, and charges off to battle with his men. Arch-Bishop Chimnus and his warrior-priests move to defend against the raiders, using holy magic to protect from from attacks. Lady Kirie attempts to restrain the bone-golem with her wood magic, and is soon backed up by Volkar and his men, who assist her in restraining it using metal lassos and Volkar's own power to create gravity wells. The Crownless King himself returns to the city with an elite group of warriors who quickly infiltrate the city, as well as a mysterious building-vault known only to the populace as "The Vault of the Forgotten." With quick, choreographed movements they take from the vault a strange, nondescript coffin and exit. Overall, the raid is successful. Despite the bone-golem being effectively dispatched by Lady Kirie, Volkar and Phaedra, many economic buildings in the financial district are burned down, although little else is damaged. In addition, Opreor quickly takes the port-city of Ormont for the Crownless king, after much sacrifice. The kingdom is dealt a fierce blow by the rebellion, and it struggles with the damage to it's economy over the following months. Rasputin is also quietly murdered by his sister Isabel, after an ill-fated attack on her. Act 4 - A Clash of Virtues - Clash Pages 20-Ongoing Three months have passed, Kovar, the former guard-captain, has enigmatically disappeared and left his position open. It was promptly filled by the Guardswoman Tegan, who had gained considerable reputation for her part in revealing the crimes of the last Cooper King. She struggles with the job, somewhat, having been left a large amount of work with the disappearance of her predecessor, as well as the current struggles of the kingdom. Xarathustra continues to serve as Palatine of the house of lords, which has begun making attempts to move the country away from a hereditary monarchy and towards a democratic empire, with the Palatine sitting at it's helm. The house seems to be anything but unanimous, and further motions are postponed to a later date, as the hall begins to discuss the reparations to the Trillian economy and the retaking of the port-city Ormont that was lost during the raid. The responsibility is delegated to Volkar, who is given the opportunity as an attempt to place on him glory in return for continued loyal service to the country, and Lady Kirie. At the taken city of Ormont, Opreor oversees the continued military occupation of the port-city, which is now reinforced by far more soldiers than those who took it. Although it is well defended, he sees that his position is in all likelihood temporary, and has begun to hide away riches that he has taxed and taken during the sack of the city, in addition to the shipping of riches back to the new camp of the Crownless King, Caer Dunhallow. He has also been given control over further campaigns in the east, and serves as the top commander for attacks on another fief to the north of Ormont, Magniporte, which is now under the governorship and protection of Mai Tanagata, who has unwittingly become Isabel Rasputin's top general by default. Because of attacks and robberies made on the Cooper family made in response to their fall from grace, Volkar begins preparations to return to his fiefs in the north, despite his growing popularity in the southern territories. In addition, he gives crass orders to his captain, Sterngriff, to attack the main fief of lord Xarathustra, Begoa, in response to the considerable insult he feels by being shunted from the throne with no reparations to his family. It is at this time that lady Kirie delivers news that he has been ordered to retake Ormont. Taking the order as an insult, he rudely declines before a quick negotiation is made to give him Ormont should he bring it back into Trillian. Accepting the negotiation, he cancels the attack on Begoa and begins preparations to assault the port city. Inside of the palace, Xarathustra meets with several influential members of the kingdom. Phaedra, who has become an influential politician in Trillian, brings up to him a curious prophecy, and requests permission to assign people to investigate and find this mysterious "Red-haired woman of the Goddess." Although reluctant to believe in legends and hearsay, he grants her permission to organize a discreet team to search for this person. The Palatine also meets with several members of the Church of Menoth, a militaristic monastic order offering martial services for little in return. Although Chimnus, who the Palatine invited, is wary of the order, they are given permission to become a part of the Trillian army and their campaigns. Lastly, the lord of Begoa entertains a curious, hyperactive, young member of the Royal Family known as Mischa Cooper, who offers her services to the kingdom in order to represent her family's continued good-will towards Trillian.